LionKing Alphabet poems
by Arigon
Summary: What if things were changed through poetry? What if there was a specific order for those stories?
1. Poem 1: Afterlife

**Hey soldiers!**

**I'm feeling a bit better thanks to you guys…I'm trying my best to update. If you want to ever talk to me to create a story or some other ideas call me on Skype. I'll only tell you my number if you guys want me to. Also, sign up for you create your own stories and imagination takes over. Follow me there! (My friend is paying me twenty bucks to advertize it…)**

**A: Afterlife-Kiara**

I've never felt so free in my life,

I've no more pain,

No grief,

No strife,

From reaching out to who can be changed,

Her lashing out at me with rage,

To her success I fall about,

I cling to her,

This makes her shout,

Her grip is failing…is this the end?

On life and death it shall depend,

Her grip has failed,

Believe you can fly,

Cause in about five seconds,

You're going to die,

The crash of the water,

Zira's flying paw,

Into pain,

I lash out my claws,

Is this the end?

The end of me,

The answer is clear,

The end was meant to be,

I look down at them,

Tears in my eyes,

I see my mate,

I can't believe that he cries,

"Come back, please come back!"

I hear him say,

But we both know,

It doesn't work that way,

Father comforts my mother,

As she mourns for her loss,

Zira had a line,

Which in time,

She did cross,

I'm sorry mother,

I'm sorry father,

I'm sorry Kovu,

But I should say,

Before I go,

I love you all,

And I thought you should know.


	2. Poem 2: Betrayal

**B: Betrayal**

If I wasn't so naive,

Would I be here right now?

Bleeding violently,

crying,

and betrayed somehow?

I am naive,

I am gullible,

I am weak,

Stupid,

and crushable.

He used me,

his evil gleam.

He burned me,

like a laser beam.

The cries of a question,

worry,

and fear.

My young cubs don't understand what's happening here.

Their father laughing crazily and menacingly,

Surges of pain run through me endlessly,

Zira got to him,

before she went,

his mind she weakened,

confused,

and bent.

before me,

the bodies of the parents I loved,

who died before me and are hoped to be above.

a parent I am,

to leave my cubs behind,

I'm so naive,

how could I be so blind?

"I trusted you,"

I scream to Kovu.

"Our love wasn't true."

He screamed back too.

"Why would you do this? What happened Kovu?"

and as I look at Kovu,

he says,

"It's what I was trained to do."

Pain, Chills, Blackness.


	3. Poem 3: Captured

**C: Captured**

My lungs are burning,

My life is turning,

how do I wake up to _this_ in the morning,

she's following me,

just leaves me alone,

her claws and jaws may break my bones,

I'm gasping deeply,

Inside,

I'm weeping.

My head pops up,

should I be peeping?

a painful surge,

she has the urge,

why would she do this?

Our prides were merged.

I'm just a cub,

please spare my life...

*_"Kopa, can we go play?" my sister asked excitedly. I chuckled, I enjoyed my life so much."Sure, Kiara." We play for about a few hours. I never wanted this to end. Such a perfect life for me. I wish I could say the same for my sister. Boys are just treated better than girls. In this case people treat me better than my little sister. I promise to protect her from those people...that includes father. I remember his face when she was born. Disappointment. And yet, he gives me all the attention. I don't think Kiara noticed yet. But I know that if I refused to rule the kingdom, or something was to happen to me, dad would only treat Kiara with respect so that she would rule. But don't worry little sis...I'm here for you, always.*_

I want to live,

to find a wife...

_*"Vitani, I love you." I cooed as a licked the back of her ear. "I love you too, Kopa." She giggled. And everything we said was true. We did love each other. We were friends since childhood and will always be together. Nothing will spit us apart...not even death.*_

Goodbye my father,

Good bye my sister,

Goodbye my mother,

I shall soon meet your brother,

I'll meet m grandpa,

and others too.

Because of Zira,

I know I'm through.

The beating stops,

the pain soon drops,

I see the light,

shall I proceed?

or should I go back,

for my own needs.

I have that choice?

This can't be true!

but it is,

Dear God I love you,

I'm coming father,

I'm coming sister,

I'm coming mother,

It appears I can't meet your brother,

I won't meet grandpa,

and others too,

Too bad for Zira,

I am not through.

The beating's back,

The pain's now gone,

I see the earth,

Shall I go on?

**Hey soldiers, just wanted you to know that when I say "the beating's back" I don't mean he's getting beat up. I simply mean his heart is beating again. R&R!**


	4. Poem 4: Dogs

**Hey soldiers I just wanted to say HAPPY BUDDER DAY! Now Wednesday is hump day, and Thursday is BUDDER DAY! Also, my B-day is December 15th so we are going to either Fun Way or Sky High. I don't know much about sky high...so I'll need further information. I've never been there. Lastly...I have seen the face of a...furby. Those things are so hypnotic yet creepy. Anyway, back to the chapter.**

**Poem 4: Dogs**

We thought they were weak,

but they were strong.

We thought they would cower,

but they were strong,

These dogs did succeed,

they did prevail.

They destroyed our home,

in turn we did fail.

They howl and they bark,

they leave a mark.

There used to be light,

but now there is dark.

Kovu fought on,

Kiara was strong.

But in the end,

we sing their death song.

Goodbye to Nala,

the queen of the land.

We now erase her from our memory gland.

Simba is done,

gone,

over with.

He was the fourth,

now this is the fifth.

Vitani had changed,

she was now in the right,

but when the dogs arrived,

they took out her light.

Pumbaa was smart,

Timon was wiser,

but now that the dogs are here,

they become appetizers.

The rule of the cats,

we're sure you knew us.

The rule of the dogs,

some are called hyenas.

They are here now,

they own the roof,

these dogs are a pack,

they are the wolves.

Lastly the quiet,

the ninja,

the hommie.

You'd know this creature,

it's called the coyote.

They are all united,

they fought,

they won the war.

We lions on the other hand,

we greet heaven's door.

we could've survived,

If we played our part.

There used to be light...

but now...

there is...

BARK!

**Hey soldiers, I just wanted to know if you got the cruel, evil, non funny, horrid, insane...**

**Kovu: We get it.**

**Me: whatever...**

**Basically I wanted to know if you got the joke at the end of the story. If you look at the 11th and 12th line it says, and I quote, "there used to be light, but now there is dark." where as the last line says, "There used to be light, but now there is...BARK!" get it? the poem is about dogs taking over the land! oh forget it. think about it, you'll understand. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: contest

**Hey soldiers! **

**I need a favor...**

**I am holding a contest for deviant art.**

**You do not have to be artist to join this contest. **

**You may have seen this on almost most of my stories but I am going to choose one or two people to draw the following things...**

**1. Covers**

**2. Fan art **

**3. Characters**

**here are the rules...**

**when your picture is drawn and uploaded to deviant art, label the title, "Arigon Contest Picture"**

**for a definition of the picture, add your Fanfiction name and what story you drew this for.**

**When picked as winner(s) you will be titled the new illustrator.**

**You must be signed up for both Fanfiction and deviant art.**

**you will be either contacted by me to create a picture if not busy, or allowed to contact me if you make one on your own.**

**you will be sponsored almost every chapter, and sometimes even added into the story.**

**this contest will end January 31st. I hope you have a great day. Get those pictures rolling in and I'll see you later soldiers!**


End file.
